Long Love Cut Short
by iskull53
Summary: The story on how Nepeta Leijon has short hair and of course her undying love for Karkat.
1. Taking Spotlight

**A/N-Okay so I have this headcanon that Nepeta used to have long black hair like Meulin and The Disciple but she cut it thinking that if she looked enough like Terezi, Karkat would like her. I also kind of make Terezi sound like Vriska in this story...Sorry.**

'Why does she have to be so pretty' Terezi thought. Nepeta stood in the center of the veil and the other trolls flocked to her. The teal justice-giver overheard Feferi asking Nepeta how she kept her hair so nice. It was long and beautiful; Flowing in the wind kind of hair. Terezi longed for that look but what ticked her off the most was that the catgirl got all the the attention. The young blind girl loved being in the spot light and hated the little catgirl for stealing it from her. Terezi did have on advantage though. She had that nubby-horned mutant who was a huge sucker for her but she never returned his feelings.

She had Nepeta's Flush crush.

Terezi knew how she was going to bring the catgirl down. She had a plan and it was going to be perfect.


	2. Little Kittybitch

"Hey Nepeta!" Terezi greeted the long-haired catgirl with a hug which Nepeta happily returned.

"Hi Purrezi!" She exclaimed.

"So I heard you love to roleplay, right? Well I do too! We are so like twins!" Terezi announced.

'_Keep your friend close and your enemies closer.'_ The blind girl told herself.

"Oh yes! I love to RP! We should totally RP with eachother sometime!" Nepeta squealed with excitement.

"Yeah! Infact…You want to later tonight?" The teal blood asked.

"Of course!" The olive blood replied.

"Perfect. I'll contact you then!"

Terezi smirked as she walked away, back turned to the innocent olive catgirl. _'__Perfect'_ she thought. It was time to break the little kittybitch.


	3. Karkat's Type

Later that night, Terezi opened the chat client, Trollian, and contacted Nepeta just as she promised.

_gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]_

GC: *GC 3NT3RS TH3 ROOM W34R1NG V3RY S3R1OUS JUST1C3 4ND L4W CLOTH1NG FOR SH3 H4S V3RY 1MPORT4NT BUS1N3SS TO D1SCUSS W1TH H3R N3W FR13ND*

AC: :33 *ac looks ofur at gc who she has always considered as a furriend and pulls two chair fur them to sit down in to discuss the impurrtent things that gc s33med to dress up fur*

GC: *GC TH4NKS 4C TH3N S1TS DOWN 1N ON3 OF TH3 CH41RS*

AC: :33 *ac does the same*

GC: OK4Y N3P3T4, 1 KNOW 1 S41D 1 W4S GO1NG TO RP W1TH YOU BUT 1 4CTU4LLY H4V3 TO SOM3TH1NG TO T4LK 4BOUT W1TH YOU.

AC: :33 is it actually really impurrtent? Have I done something bad?

GC: NO! NO! 1 4CTU4LLY W4NT TO T4LK 4BOUT BOYS! :]

AC: :33 boys? Oh yay! Is it about secret furrlush crushes? I'd love to update my shipping wall!

GC: W3LL 1T'S SORT OF 4BOUT FLUSH CRUSH3S? L1ST3N, N3P3T4. 1 H4D TH1S R34LLY 1NT3R3ST1NG T4LK W1TH K4RKL3S.

AC: :OO with karkitty? What did he say?

GC: 1 4SK3D H1M WH4T H3 R34LLY L1K3D 1N 4 M4T3SPR1T 4ND H3 S41D H3 LOV3D G1RLS W1TH SHORT H41R :]

AC: :33 *ac gasps* oh my gosh really? Oh um. . . Purrezi I'm sorry to cut this conversation short but uhh. . .I just remembered I have to go do something so I have to pounce!

GC: OH OK4Y. T4LK TO YOU L4T3R, N3P3T4!

AC: :33 bye!

_aresenicCatnip [AC] ceased being trolled by gallowsCallibrator [GC]_

"Yes." Terezi mumbled to herself. "Everything is going exactly as planned."


	4. Doing It Fur Him

Once she quit talking with Terezi on Trollian, Nepeta quickly ran to her lusus.

"Pounce! Pounce!" she called to her. "My biggest flush crush in the whole wide world loves girls with short hair!" Nepeta exclaimed. "I have to impurress him! I know I'm supposed to keep my hair long like a lion but this could be my one and only chance at a shot with him! I have to take it! I want him to love me…So if it means cutting my hair…Then I'll do it! I'll do anything fur him!" She hollered. Nepeta looked at Pounce De Leon and her lusus only nodded.

"Oh thank you thank you THANK YOU!" she screamed with joy and ran to one of her drawers. Inside were some markers, chalk, paper, a hair tie, and her claw gloves. The cat girl grabbed the hair tie and put her hair up in a ponytail. She then took one of her claw gloves and put it on. After that she ran over to her small and somewhat chipped mirror then admired herself with her long hair for the last time.


	5. Ponytail Ending In Fairy Tale

"Fur Karkitty." She vowed. Then, in one quick swipe of her claws it was done. Nepeta's beautiful, raven black, long flowing hair was gone. She was left with shoulder length and kind of uneven hair. The catgirl stared at herself in the mirror. She missed her long hair already.

The olive blood stared down at the ponytail filled with her hair in her hand. She smiled, knowing that since she had done this, Karkat would surely think she was more attractive. Especially since she looked a bit like Terezi now. Nepeta stood up and went to the trash can, throwing her long-haired ponytail away.

"Finally." Nepeta whispered eagerly. "Finally I will have my fairy tale flush crush!"

**A/N— Don't worry there is more to come…**


	6. Her Big Day

The next morning Nepeta pounced into the room where all the trolls were at. With her hair neatly combed she smiled a bright and beaming smile. Today was her big day. The day she would tell Karkat her feelings and she had more confidence now that he'd say yes. The cat girl was just about to rush over to him when Vriska had stopped her.

"Hey little miss kitty," She grinned. "What happened to your hair?"

Suddenly all eyes were on her; All eyes except Karkat. Nepeta froze and felt a little nervous. She wasn't sure how to explain it to everyone.

"It's all gone!" Feferi cried.

Terezi smirked once she heard the fish girl. _I can't believe she actually did it. Now for phase two of my plan._ The teal blood thought.

As Nepeta was distracted, Terezi slid over next to Karkat who was typing furiously on the computer.

"Hey fearless leader~!" Terezi sang.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Karkat snapped.

"Geez do you always have to be so loud? Anyways I wanted to ask your adorable self a question." She smirked and Karkat quieted down.

**A/N—Sorry that the chapters are so short…I really suck at writing. Anyways, I'll try to update as much as possible! School's been tough on me. Too much work.**


	7. Frozen

"What is it?" Karkat asked as he was (sometimes) interested in what Terezi had to say.

"Well I know it might be sudden but I…um..have a huge flush crush on you…" She lied.

"What? Really?" The nubby horned troll questioned.

"Yes and I was wondering if you will be my matesprit?" The blind girl asked.

"Y-Yes I…I would love to—I mean tch, sure. Whatever." Karkat stammered then rolled his eyes.

"Great!" She smiled then got up and walked away.

Karkat sat there without realizing he was smiling like a dork as Nepeta finally got away from the crowd and pounced over.

"Hey Karkitty!" She exclaimed.

Karkat regained his frown and looked over at her.

"Hi Nep—HOLY HAIRCUT!" He yelled. Nepeta giggled.

"You have been paying attention…" She whispered.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!"

"So…What is it you want? This better not involve some shitty ass roleplay thing or something." The mutant blood said.

"Well…I wanted to tell you that u-um…" Nepeta began to blush a light olive green.

"Yes…?" Karkat urged, raising an eyebrow.

"Ihaveahugeflushcrushonyouandiwantedtoknowifyouwou ldbemymatesprit!" Nepeta confessed, her hands shaking and her heart racing so fast she felt like she would explode.

Nepeta then combed her hair to try and remind him of what she did and maybe it would spark him to say 'Yes.' Karkat paused and stared at her, blinking and then sighing.

"Nepeta…" He started. "Did you actually cut your hair thinking that if you looked like Terezi, I would like you?"

Nepeta froze.

"W-Well um…yes! That and I was told you liked short-haired girls!" She exclaimed.

Karkat sighed again.

"Sorry Nepeta but Terezi just asked me a few minutes ago if I'd be her matesprit and I…accepted. Plus I don't mean to burst your bubble but I _don't_ like you like that. Terezi will always be the one I'm flushed for...I'm sorry." He then got up and walked over to Terezi leaving Nepeta to stand there, still frozen.


	8. He Loves Terezi

A little bit later, the trolls left the room except for the little innocent catgirl. Still frozen in the spot where she confessed her feelings to Karkat.

"She…asked him to be her matespurrit?" The little olive catgirl teared up. "He...accepted. His true love is Terezi…I never stood a chance…" tears began to stream down her cheeks and she hiccupped. "I cut my hair just to be rejected and now I'm the laughing stock by all of the trolls around me because my hair is cut uneven and ugly!" More tears stained her face and dripped to the floor as she continued. "He'll never love me because…" She sniffles. "He loves Terezi…h-he loves Terezi…" Nepeta let out a loud cry then slumped to her knees and started to sob violently. "HE LOVES TEREZI!"

"That's right." A voice was heard and it wasn't her own.

"Purrezi?" Nepeta hiccupped again and looked over.

**A/N— Ahhh I'm so sorry! This is a Nepkat story just a really sad one! I'm sorry don't hate me waaaahh!**


	9. The Gist of It

"Yes it's me and I just came to tell you a few things." Terezi cackled and walked over to the broken cat girl. "One: I hate you. I never _ever_ considered you a friend. Two: You fell for my trick like the idiot you are. You really think that Karkat likes girls just for their hair? Let alone that he would even like you when it's obvious and clear he's red for me? And last but not least number Three: Have fun with your stupid little haircut. I really don't think you can pull off short hair like I can. Long hair looked better on you. Too bad you'll have to wait sweeps to get it back, huh?" She giggled then turned to walk away.

Nepeta stood up.

"Wait!" Nepeta yelled.

"Yes?" Terezi responded.

"You…You mean you made me cut my hair, the most important part of myself to me, just to be rejected by Karkitty and to feel unloved and unattractive?" Nepeta cried.

"Yep. That's the gist of it. Do I _have_ to spell it out for you or something?" Terezi replied.

"What the _hell_ did I ever do to you?!" The olive blood sobbed.

"You snatched my spotlight and now I'm taking it back!" Terezi stated then walked back over to her and whispered in her ear. "If you tell anyone about this…I will kill you…do you understand me? From this day forward we will act as normal friends and get along~!" She purred.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?! I can just get Equius and he'll—"

Terezi took out her cane knife and cut Nepeta across the cheek. Nepeta let out a cry of pain and held her cheek.

"Okay! Okay!" She sobbed.

"Good…and of course I won't be _that _cruel and torture you with Karkat." The teal blood smirked.

"What do you mean?" Nepeta questioned.

"I'm going to break his heart in a few minutes."

**A/N—I don't hate Terezi, guys just so you know. I know she WAY OOC and I apologize for that. n**


End file.
